Eden and Nod
by MajorBalto 243
Summary: Cities have erupted from the grounds of Eden and Nod. But, could a war be looming in the outer regions of known space? AU Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

**_Eden and Nod_**

_Genesis 4:16_

_[So Cain went out from the lord's presence and lived in the land of Nod, east of Eden]_

_ After the UCM left Earth and colonized Eden and Nod, the humans in Australia attacked the CFA forces. The CFA at first had the advantage because the UCM left all their military equipment behind. But that soon changed when the humans started to place mines throughout the oceans. The UCM battleships didn't have the same protection below as they did above. The mines ripped right through the metal plating below and started causing major casualties for the CFA. After three years of war against the humans, the cats fled the planet. They found Eden and Nod, but knew to stay away from them. Kodi and Aleu were in the only ship full of dogs and they flew to Eden. The cats (all of them and their twenty ships) fled to the outer regions and settled on a planet they call Daroopa. No one knows how they got the name, but that's what they named it. The humans annihilated every species that could and would make war on them. What they didn't know was the dogs had given every species ships so they evacuated the planet as well. They settled on planets anywhere they could, but Eden and Nod were off limits._

_ The humans, after almost forty years of oppression, were finally in control of the planet. They repopulated the Earth and at first, things were great. But then they soon found out that their population was going through the roof and a great famine happened. The humans' only way of survival was to send people out to different planets. And that's what they did. They settled on a bunch of planets and discovered a bunch of different alien races. They didn't know what the creatures were capable of so they settled on different planets. Two of the planets were called Reach and Harvest. The humans kept settling on different planets and soon, most of the planets were inhabited by humans. But they could not go to Eden and Nod for that is where their worst enemy lives._

_ On the planet Eden, huge cities shot from the ground and no one knows why but something in the air stopped the aging process. The same thing with Nod. On Eden, they developed a trade route with Nod and began trading with each other. Eden was full of metals and diamonds while Nod had a lot of food and plant life. So the trade was metal for food. And with this new alliance, nothing will prepare them for what they will face next._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

A grey and tan wolf/dog hybrid is walking around the Capital of Eden, New Aurora. The diamonds they had found were unlike any diamonds ever seen before. When the Eden lights hit them, they created a miniature aurora borealis. So at night, the aurora borealis can be seen if someone turns on a light. The hybrid keeps walking and he comes across three huskies; a short grey one, a tall gold and brown one with a brown spot over his left eye, and a fat brown one.

The hybrid smiles at them. "How're you doing Star, Kaltag, and Nikki?"

Star smiles at him. "Pretty good Balto. How's Sasha doing these days?"

Balto shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. She's been acting weird lately. She keeps looking at me like I'm eye candy or something. It's weird."

Kaltag starts to laugh. "How long has it been since you've had a mate?"

Balto shrugs his shoulders again. "I…it's been too long."

Kaltag smiles at him. "Well if Sasha is looking at you and is probably giving you the 'look' then you should take the opportunity while it's still there."

Balto nods his head. "You're right. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

He turns and walks away from the trio.

Sasha is pulling the petals off of a flower saying, "He loves me. He loves me not."

She is so distracted that she doesn't even hear Balto coming up to her.

Balto hears her say "He loves me not" and starts to laugh. "Most folks tell if they're in love if a second date might be a possibility. You're relying on flower petals."

Sasha jerks her head up and smiles at him. "Oh. Hi Balto. I was just wondering if this guy I like likes me back."

Balto nods his head and smiles at her. "He would be a fool if he didn't like you."

Sasha smiles at Balto. "How do I get him to be brave and just say it?"

Balto shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I say just confront him. If he denies, then he's a fool."

Sasha nods her head. "Ok. Thank you Balto. Balto, I have a question for you."

Balto smiles at her. "What's the question?"

Sasha starts to play with her fingers and shifts her feet. "Do you…do you like…do you like me?"

Balto chuckles at her. "Of course I do."

Sasha shakes her head. "No I mean…I mean do you _like _me?"

Balto nods his head. "Of course I do."

She frowns at him. "You're not getting it. I'm trying to say…do you love me?"

Balto becomes shocked. "Uhhh…Yes! Wait…maybe. No…Uh…Why…uh…Gah…Well…"

Sasha starts to laugh. "You're so cute when you're befuddled."

Balto starts to blush. "Well…what I meant to say is…I love you too."

Sasha smiles and jumps to her feet. She hugs and Balto and Balto hugs her back.

She looks at Balto's hazel eyes and smiles. "You have beautiful eyes. But we aren't going to become mates first. We're going to date."

Balto starts to laugh. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Balto wakes up from his dream and starts to look around his room. He sees the metallic diamond walls that only the officers get. He looks to his left and sees some female dog in his bed. He remembers what the dream was about; the first time he and Sasha almost went on a date. He was walking her towards the most beautiful place on Eden; Valley of Lights. The area was full of diamonds and when a beam of light hits one of the diamonds, they all start to sparkle. Well, before he took her there, the military on Eden sent him a letter that basically said he is needed to stop a military threat that could invade Eden. He started to cry and he told Sasha that he had to leave. Before he left, he gave her a kiss goodbye.

**A/N: Thanks for the review bro! And I changed up the summary a little bit. I'm trying to figure out why the stories main ideas are revolving around war. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Balto is sitting on his bed and he looks at the female lying right next to him. He lifts the pillow that was in front of her face. The only thing that did was show that he still didn't know who it was. He stands up and looks back at her. Now he knows why he can't recognize her; he can't really see her face. He walks over to the wall and flips a switch. The lights turn on and the room becomes bright. He looks back at the female and sees that it's Sasha. He smiles and enters towards the bathroom. He closes the door and walks towards the sink. He turns it on and starts to wash his face. He shakes his head and exits the bathroom. He walks over to the door and leaves his room.

Balto is walking through the hallway and sees Kaltag standing in the hallway.

Balto smiles at him. "Hey Kaltag. Why are you standing out here?"

Kaltag turns his head towards him and smiles. "I'm just…waiting for you. We have to leave now. We're going to the space station Achillion to see what this new threat is."

Balto shakes his head. "When will we get a fucking break?!"

Kaltag starts to laugh. "Don't worry Balto. We survived Earth. We can survive Eden and Nod."

Balto smiles at him. "I hope you're right."

Kaltag smiles at him. "Sir, I'm always right."

Three hours later, Balto and Kaltag board the shuttle Argos. Argos lifts off and flies towards the space station Achillion which is outside Eden's atmosphere.

Kaltag and Balto disembark Argos and they start walking to the control room of Achillion.

Balto looks at Kaltag and frowns. "So what do you think this _threat_ is?"

Kaltag shrugs his shoulders. "Probably the bloody cats wanting control of Eden. They just don't give us a break."

Balto growls loudly. "Damn cats and their ambitions. When will they learn that they cannot defeat us?!"

Kaltag starts to laugh. "Don't worry about it. We'll always win."

After thirty minutes, they enter the control room and they see the admiral.

The admiral sees them and frowns at them. "We have reports that the humans have gained control of Earth. They want to take Eden and Nod from us. We cannot let that happen."

Balto salutes him. "No we can't sir. We'll stop them with whatever it takes."

Balto turns to Kaltag and frowns. "And you said it was the cats."

Kaltag shakes his head. "You went along with it!"

The admiral shakes his head and starts to monitor the computers again.

**A/N: Here comes another war. Wow. If anyone wants to help, feel free to do so. After writing the third book of this five part series, I'm starting to run out of ideas. So any and all help is welcome XD**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Balto is staring at Kaltag. "Why do humans hate us so much?"

Kaltag shrugs his shoulders. "How should I know? If only we could face something other than cats and dogs!"

Balto smiles at him. "We can wipe out the human fleet and find something else out there that would be willing to fight."

Balto starts to laugh. "That would be thrilling. We start a war we can't finish just to have a thrill. Geez, we sound like drug addicts."

Kaltag smiles at him. "At least we would be doing something."

Balto shakes his head. "No we would be just as bad as the humans."

Kaltag frowns at him. "Who gives a fuck? We're dogs! We'll do whatever we want!"

Balto shakes his head and walks out of the control room.

Meanwhile, on the fringes of known space, a collaboration of alien species have come together to find something special. They are looking for a certain power and they don't know where to look. They have discovered multiple species and they will search each and every planet to claim that power.

On the planet Nod, a large fire has started. The house erupted in flames and no one knows if the family got out. A large crowd is standing outside the house when a soldier runs over to it. He scans the whole building and shakes his head. He stretches his legs and sprints towards the door. He smashes right through it and begins searching the house. He walks up the stairs and he sees the first room to his left. The room is surrounded in flames and there is no way he would walk into that room. He goes to the second door on the right and peers inside. He spots something within the burning room. He looks closer and sees that it's a black wolf. He walks into the room and starts to move smoldering beams out of his way and manages to get to the wolf. He grabs the wolf by the scruff of his neck and pulls him into the hallway. As soon as he got the kid out of the room, he picked the kid up and walked down the stairs. The crowd watched as a soldier carrying a wolf walks out of the building and just as he makes it to the sidewalk and puts the kid down, the house collapses upon itself.

He looks back at the wolf and holds him in his arms. "Everything will be alright kid. Everything will be alright."

Two years later, the black wolf is in a Nod military complex. He is in a lineup and the drill sergeant is walking in front of them.

The drill sergeant looks at the black wolf and frowns. "What the fuck is your name maggot?!"

The black wolf stares at the drill sergeant. "My name is Jordan sir!

The drill sergeant chuckles at Jordan. "I like you kid. You have spunk."

He looks at the rest of the soldiers. "Unlike the rest of you fucktards! Now run your asses out of here and meet me outside. We're going to do some running today!"

All of the recruits salute and shout "Sir Yes sir!" before running out of the barracks.

**A/N: Jwolf98 helped me out with this chapter and will be helping me with the story later on. And Jordan belongs to Jwolf98 so if you want to use him, ask Jwolf98 for permission. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Balto is walking around the space station Achillion. The humans threatened they were going to invade Eden and Nod, but the attack never came. Some say the humans got lost on the way here, but Balto thinks they just wanted the dogs all riled up about nothing. After about a year, the citizens of Nod stopped caring and the citizens of Eden kept bringing it up again and again. Nothing ever calmed the citizens of Eden. The UCM could destroy every threat in the galaxy and the citizens will start accusing each other of being a terrorist. The UCM's job never ends.

In the Nod military base, the Canine Brotherhood is training the recruits as hard as they can. They don't have the weaponry to go against the UCM, but they don't plan on attacking Eden anyway. If Eden needs reinforcements, the Canine Brotherhood is there and they will fight to the last dog.

Jordan is waiting for the drill sergeant to begin training the recruits again. He has been in training for about a year now and wants to know what is taking the drill sergeant so long. All of the sudden, the doors open and the drill sergeant walks in followed by two officers.

The drill sergeant frowns at them. "Well, today you all have been accepted into the Canine Brotherhood. You're all privates and I want all of you to kill as many fuckers as possible. Now get going! These two officers will take you to the base near New Madrid and will read you your vow to the Canine Brotherhood."

The soldiers salute and they follow the officers outside where seven halftracks are waiting for them.

Two hours later, the halftracks pull up in front of the military base near New Madrid and the soldiers enter the base. The officers lead them into the auditorium and they walk up onto the stage. The soldiers gather in front of the stage and they wait for the officers to begin the vow.

The first officer stands at attention. "I will fight for the brotherhood and will gain honor on the frontlines…"

"I will fight for the brotherhood and will gain honor on the frontlines…"

The second officer stands at attention. "For that is the path I have chosen to walk…"

"For that is the path I have chosen to walk…"

The first officer raises his right paw. "I shall defend those who cannot defend themselves…"

"I shall defend those who cannot defend themselves…"

The second officer raises his right paw. "And if I fail, may I be judged accordingly."

"And if I fail, may I be judged accordingly."

The first officer nods his head. "Welcome to the Canine Brotherhood."

Balto is in the auditorium giving the new recruits their vows.

He stands at attention. "I will protect the innocent and punish the guilty…"

"I will protect the innocent and punish the guilty…"

Kaltag stands at attention. "I shall walk in the Valley of Shadows knowing that Eden will guide the way…"

I shall walk in the Valley of Shadows knowing that Eden will guide the way…"

Balto raises his right paw. "If I lose my way then let my comrades help me…"

"If I lose my way then let my comrades help me…"

Kaltag raises his right paw. "Victory to Eden! Victory to the UCM!"

"Victory to Eden! Victory to the UCM!"

Balto nods his head. "Today, you shall make the UCM proud. Live long and fight with honor!"

The aliens are still trying to find the source of power they need to eliminate all of their enemies. They discovered a planet full of abnormal looking creatures. They were holding odd objects and they had…hair all over their bodies. They had these weird things coming out of their faces and they occasionally made an odd sound. It sounded like they were angry. They would say "Nay" but extend it. But it didn't matter; they left the planet when they discovered the power source wasn't here. They begin their journey again and maybe they'll find it soon.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Balto and Kaltag are walking from the auditorium. They have given thousands of soldiers their vows.

Kaltag looks at Balto and frowns. "Do you think Nod will try to invade Eden?"

Balto starts to laugh. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Nod and Eden are two sides of the same coin. Heads on a quarter doesn't worry about Tails planning its demise! So quit your

bitchin."

Kaltag shakes his head and remains silent. They keep walking and they enter the dormitories.

Jordan is walking through an electronics store in New Madrid. He's trying to find something to buy when some pit-bull walks over to him.

The pit-bull growls at him. "Fucking Canine Brotherhood. All of you military dogs deserve to die! And I'll start with you mother fucker!"

The pit-bull lunges at Jordan and knocks him onto the ground. Jordan lands on his back and he looks up at the pit-bull.

The pit-bull maliciously smiles at him. "Now, I'm going to gut you like a fish!"

Jordan closes his eyes, but suddenly feels strange. He feels…odd. Not sick odd, but more powerful odd.

He opens his eyes and glares at the pit-bull. "Get away…FROM ME!"

The pit-bull smiles, but hears a loud bang. He looks around and sees all the electronic equipment starts to short out and sparks are flying. He starts to back up and that's when the windows shatter and glass is flying everywhere. The pit-bull becomes terrified and runs out of the store in terror. Jordan pushes himself to his feet and the odd feeling goes away. He looks around the store and sees all the electrical equipment has short circuited. His eyes become wide and he quickly sprints out of the store.

Balto is sitting in his room. He is waiting for the day that he'll go home. It's been two years since he has seen Eden and waiting for the humans to attack is pointless. If they don't show up then send the troops home. But like the citizens of Eden, they keep saying the humans will invade.

Balto starts to laugh. "Fat chance they will."

He looks in his drawer and starts looking for something. As he pulls a book out, he sees a letter. He cocks his head and picks the letter up. He rips it open and begins to read.

_Dear Balto, my truest love_

_I always knew you were destined to do great things. I only wish you would be home for the holidays. The kids ask what happened to you and I always tell them that you are going to protect those who cannot defend themselves. I want you to know that I'll always love you. Please come home to me Balto. I'll be waiting for you._

_Love your truest love, Jenna_

Balto starts to cry. He had never missed any of her letters and this is the first time he found one that was unopened. He places it back and tries to forget about Jenna. He wants to move one from her. He has grieved for long enough and now he has someone else. He walks over to a cabinet and opens it up. He grabs a bottle of scotch and takes a swig. That made it worse and he puts the cap on and puts it back into the cabinet. He grabs his combat knife and throws it at the wall.

The aliens are moving away from another planet. The creatures there were even weirder than the hoofed creatures. These creatures had no arms and their tongues kept flying out. They were…odd creatures. They landed and when they saw them, they immediately left. Maybe the power they were looking for was somewhere close by. They have to find it soon. Another group of aliens is trying to gain power within the galaxy. Hopefully, they find the power soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_[The Lord God took the man and put him in the Garden of Eden to work it and take care of it.]_

_Genesis 2:15_

Kaltag is in the control room of the space station Achillion. He loves staring at the empty void of space. He loves how it looks empty, but in reality, it's full of things that no one truly sees. Most only look for the big stuff, but it's the small stuff that can be the most devastating.

Balto is holding a bottle of beer that hasn't been opened yet. He holds it in front of him and decides he needs to stop drinking. He hurls the bottle into the wall and the bottle shatters into shards of glass and beer splatters all over the wall. He smiles and opens the letter again. He reads the letter again and growls. He grabs his lighter and starts to light the letter. He smiles as the paper burns. Soon it's nothing more than a pile of ashes. He looks away from the ashes and walks out of his room.

Jordan is in his room trying to sleep. As if out of nowhere, he hears a familiar yet strange voice.

The voice yells out, "You…You killed your little brother! You never cared about him! You wanted him dead! You're a monster!"

Jordan starts tossing and turning when he remembers the day his little brother died.

_ Jordan is watching his brother as he's swimming in the pool. Jordan looks up at the sky and sees Nod's most beautiful gift; an electric flare. It would fly across the sky every five years and would burst in the atmosphere. When it flew, it would change colors. It would change from blue to red, red to yellow, and yellow to silver. As Jordan watched it fly through the sky, he decided to follow it to see if it would burst and release the color silver. The colors also represented something as well; blue meant normality, red meant a death in the family, yellow meant a new baby, and silver meant good fortune. _

_As he watched the electric flare he heard a splash and someone screaming "Jordan! Jor…."_

_He turns away from the electric flare and sprints towards where his brother was. He gets to the pool and sees that his brother is at the bottom. He dives in and swims as hard as he can towards his little brother and grabs him. He twists himself so he can swim towards the surface and kicks as hard as he can. After what felt like an eternity, Jordan finally breached the surface and swam over to the side of the pool. He pulled his brother out of the pool and started to do CPR. As he's doing CPR, he hears an explosion from the electric flare exploding. He ignores it and keeps trying to resuscitate his brother, but it seems hopeless. Finally, he gives up. He sees his father walking towards him and his father stops dead in his tracks._

_His father starts to cry. "You…you were supposed to watch him! You couldn't…even do that right! Get out of my sight! His blood is on…your hands!"_

_Jordan hangs his head and begins to cry. He walks past his grieving father and after getting to the front of the house, he looks up. He sees the electric flare had exploded and released the beautiful color of red._

Jordan wakes up in a sweat. He looks around the dark room and sees that it's still the same room he fell asleep in. He decides to get some fresh air. He needs it.

The aliens have just left another planet. That didn't have the power they were looking for either. The creatures there had long…noses, big ears, big bodies, and had tusks. They didn't look friendly so the aliens left for the power didn't call to them. They knew they would find it sooner or later. Even if it meant they searched the whole galaxy.

**A/N: As with most of my stories, we needed something depressing in here. So here's Jordan's background (edited for this story). R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Nikki is on the space station Zyathan. The space station was small compared to Achillion, but it could still pack a punch if it needed to. Nikki is looking out the observation window in the control room and sees the station Achillion. He couldn't figure out why he was staring at Achillion, but seeing the station always gave him an odd feeling. It was as if they were watching Zyathan, waiting to see if it made a move or something.

Kaltag is standing in one of the hallways waiting for Balto. He always waited for Balto in the hallway because it was funny to see Balto's reaction. After about thirty minutes, Balto walks out of his room.

Kaltag smiles at him. "How're you doing sir?"

Balto glares at him. "Horrible."

Kaltag frowns at him. "How come?"

Balto ignores him and walks past him. Kaltag shakes his head and keeps walking with Balto.

After thirty minutes of silence, Balto looks at Kaltag. "I'm…I'm sorry Kaltag. I'm upset because I found a letter that I never opened from my deceased wife Jenna."

Kaltag turns towards him and frowns. "You found a letter from Jenna? You move on to Sasha and you still have feelings for your dead wife! She died ten years ago! Balto, just move on from her. She would want you to move on."

Balto nods his head. "Kaltag, you're right. But imagine you moved on and you're living a good life. Well one day, you open your desk drawer or night stand drawer and you find a letter from your deceased wife. The letter is covered in dust and remains unopened. Well, you grab it wanting to know what it says and it reads that she loves you and wishes for you to come home to her. Wouldn't you be depressed for one; you never came back and two; you never wrote back to her?"

Kaltag frowns at him again. "Is that what she wrote to you? Sir, I'm…I'm sorry. I thought you were just thinking about her again. I didn't know-"

Balto shakes his head. "C'mon, we need to get to the control room. The admiral is waiting for us."

Jordan is at a club by himself. There are other people as well, but he doesn't concern himself with them. He's sitting at the bar and he pulls out a heart shaped sapphire necklace. He saved it from the fire and has kept it ever since. The necklace belonged to his mother and he managed to grab it before falling unconscious. He's watching everyone in the club is dancing and drinking and having fun. He sees a girl is walking up to him and acting all _sexy_. She walks over and sits at the bar right next to him.

The girl twists on the stool and looks right at looks right at Jordan and smiles seductively. "So, do you want to get out of here and have some fun?"

Jordan looks right at her and smiles. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to be busy later."

She starts to laugh. "That's okay. We'll make it quick. We'll go to my place and have some fun there."

Jordan shakes his head. "No thanks. I'm actually going to be leaving in a few minutes."

She chuckles at him. "A few minutes are all I need babe."

He shakes his head again. "How about you ask someone else? I'm not in the mood right now."

She glares at him. "Fine. I didn't want to play with you anyways."

She gets up and storms off. He keeps sitting at the bar and gets up and leaves.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_ Logue 7475_

We have come across a large fleet of battle cruisers. They appear to be planning an invasion of the Alterian Sector. We shall follow them and see what they are at war with. Maybe they will lead us to the great power.

The human fleet has prepared for an invasion against the dogs. They have prepared a fleet of thirty battle cruisers and are waiting for the final preparations. When that's done, the invasion will commence. For now, they will wait.

Jordan is walking back to the military base. He was told that one soldier of the Canine Brotherhood is going to be sent to the space station Achillion. Nod has its own space stations; they just are operated by machines. The UCM tend to operate space stations with military personnel so the Canine Brotherhood sends their soldiers to one of the UCM's space stations. Jordan walks into the military base and heads towards the auditorium. He sees an officer holding a letter.

The officer smiles as he opens the letter. "And the soldier who gets to go to Achillion is…Jordan."

Everyone in the auditorium starts to congratulate Jordan. Jordan is bombarded with soldiers slapping his back.

The officer starts to laugh at the sight before him. "Alright alright. Jordan, you better get going. The transport to Achillion leaves in about two hours."

Jordan nods his head and walks out of the auditorium to the northern exit. He leaves the base and gets in the halftrack. He'll be taking the first shuttle out and will arrive at Achillion in three hours.

Balto is in the briefing room of Achillion. He watches as the admiral walks over to the podium.

The admiral frowns at all the officers. "Okay, today we are getting a soldier form the Canine Brotherhood. He's a corporal and I want him to remain intact when he gets here. If I see any soldier or any of you attempting to make his life a living Hell, I'll throw you out the airlock. Is that understood?!"

All the officers nod their heads. "Sir Yes Sir!"

Balto nods his head and frowns. "What skills does he have? I want to see a soldier walk out of the shuttle, not some scrawny piece of shit!"

The admiral glares at him. "From what I heard Sergeant, he uses an M1911 and also knows how to use shotguns, grenades, pistols, knives, and rifles. I also heard that he is pretty good with computers. Does that answer your question or should I beat the shit out of you?"

Balto shrugs his shoulders. "Works for me sir."

The admiral nods his head. "Good. You're all dismissed."

Three hours later, the shuttle arrives in hangar bay 12. It slowly lowers to the floor and the ramp lowers down and Jordan steps out of the shuttle. He is carrying two bags and is looks around the hangar. He sees engineers walking around and putting fuel lines into the other shuttles. He walks towards the door and it slides open. He walks into the hallway and sees four officers approaching him. The one on the far left is a German shepherd. He has black fur and has a brown spot on his right eye and his ears are brown. Jordan also sees that he has black eyes. The one right next to him has grey and tan fur and looks like a wolf, but also has the qualities of a dog. He has hazel eyes and has a grin on his face. The one next to him is a husky who has gold and brown fur. He has a brown spot over his left eye and is frowning. The last one is brown and black wolf, but also looks like the grey one. He has blue eyes and is laughing. Jordan sees another dog behind them and he sees that it looks like the black one except he's grey and has silver eyes. He looks really frustrated.

They approach Jordan and the German shepherd smiles at him. "You must be the new guy. Well my name is Jakob. The dog on my left is Balto. The husky is Kaltag. The one on the far right is Kyle and the one behind us is Alexander. We are your superiors and I'm not angry; I'm just letting you know. So what's your name?"

Jordan smiles at them. "My name is Jordan."

Jakob starts to laugh. "Well Jordan, welcome to Achillion."

**A/N: Kyle, Daniel, Jakob, and Alexander are my OCs. Jakob was mentioned in Invasion and you might recall Alexander from Invasion, but that was a different Alexander. The other one was...I don't know, a major or something. This Alexander is right below Balto. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Jordan is in the library of Achillion. He is reading information about all the officers in Achillion.

_Username: Jordan_

_United Canine Military or Canine Brotherhood?_

_Canine Brotherhood_

_What would you like to read?_

_Subject: Achillion's officers_

_Achillion's Officers:_

_Admiral John of the Eden Space Corps_

_Captain Kevin of the Eden Space Corps_

_First Sergeant Balto of the United Canine Military_

_First Sergeant Jakob of the United Canine Military_

_Second Sergeant Alexander of the United Canine Military_

_Second Sergeant Kaltag of the United Canine Military_

_Second Sergeant Kyle of the Eden Space Corps _

_New Subject: First Sergeant Balto-Second Sergeant Kyle_

Jordan keeps reading about the officers to learn about them.

Balto is walking with Kaltag and Alexander to the barracks.

Balto looks at Alexander and frowns. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Alexander starts to laugh. "We served in the same division. You know, the American Commandos."

Balto thinks about it for a couple of seconds and starts to laugh. "Oh I remember you. Did you join up with the CFA when Michael took over?"

Alexander shakes his head. "Like I would join up with the fucking cats. I am loyal to the UCM and always will be. Even to my dying breath."

Balto smiles at him. "Well glad to have you with us."

Kaltag shakes his head and they keep walking inside the barracks.

Jordan exits the library and starts to walk around the space station. He enters the mess hall and three soldiers approach him. Jordan is watching them carefully. He doesn't know that the UCM only fight if they feel threatened.

The first soldier approaches him. "Hey, you're the new guy right? Well, welcome to Achillion."

Jordan relaxes and smiles at the soldier. "Thanks. I better go. I need to get some rest."

The soldier smiles at him. "Well, okay then. See you sometime then."

Jordan shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe."

The soldier watches Jordan walk away and shakes his head. "He's…He's odd. We should keep an eye on him."

The second soldier nods his head. "You got it."

They watch Jordan disappear from view before heading towards the barracks.

**A/N: Kind of short, but the next chapter is when the humans attack. R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Everything is silent within Achillion and Zyathan. A few officers are keeping watch in the control room. So far, the Radar hasn't picked up anything within the perimeter of Eden and Nod.

Balto is in the control room with Kyle, Alexander, Kaltag, and Jakob. Jakob is looking at the observation window while Balto and the others are staring at the computer monitors to see if anything was approaching.

Balto is sitting in one of the chairs and he starts to laugh. "Jakob, do you think you can do better at spotting something from the observation window?"

Jakob nods his head. "Yes I do. I'll prove it."

Balto shakes his head. "Whatever. Just keep doing…whatever it is you're doing."

Jakob starts to laugh and continues looking out the observation window.

Alexander is sitting at the computer. He is watching the computer and hears a blip on the Radar. He looks in the left corner and touches the screen. The radio becomes larger and he sees the random blips on the screen.

He looks at Jakob and frowns. "Something is coming this way."

Jakob shakes his head. "No, nothing is coming. I know because if something was coming then they would have shown themselves by now."

Alexander growls at Jakob. "You're not a fucking god! You can't see into the vacuum of space so stop being so fucking ignorant! If someone tells you an attack is coming, you push the fucking alarm and get everyone to their battle stations!"

Jakob ignores him and keeps looking out the observation window.

Balto starts typing when the UCM and Canine Brotherhood fleets start to become under fire. Balto jumps to his feet and runs to the alarm. He gets there and slams down the button.

The alarm thunders throughout the space station and Alexander gets on the intercom. "We are under fire! I repeat…We are under fire! Get to your battle stations immediately! If you are new then head to the shuttles. You will be evacuated immediately. Now BATTLE STATIONS!"

All the soldiers on Achillion are running throughout the station. They are manning the fire control systems and heading towards the hangars to get in their assault fighters to engage the enemy. Anyone who recently arrived at Achillion is heading to the hangars as well to board the shuttles and evacuate the space stations. Most military forces would say that evacuating the new soldiers was a bad idea, but the officers need to concentrate. They can't have soldiers running around asking what they should do.

The Canine Brotherhood's fleet was being devastated. They lost three capital ships, seven assault cruisers, ten battle cruisers, and fifteen assault fighters. The UCM were doing better for they only lost three assault cruisers, 4 battle cruisers, and ten assault fighters. The battle is becoming devastating as the space station Achillion fired its ARC gun. The ARC gun used energy as a weapon. It could fire a beam of energy that would cut through anything it hits and it could fire a ball of energy that stuck to whatever it was shot at and as it gained energy from the ship, it would explode and anything within three feet would be destroyed.

Balto knew one thing and one thing only about the battle; it would not end well for both sides. He heard the ARC gun fire and the loud bang it creates is heard throughout the space station. He watches a human destroyer get cut in half as the energy beam split it in half.

The aliens watched as two fleets engaged each other. Casualties were evident on both sides. Debris littered the battlefield as the battle continued. Maybe the power was on the planet the defending fleet is protecting. Hopefully it is as they have searched a multitude of planets.

Alexander watches as human boarding ships head towards Achillion.

He grabs the intercom and growls. "All personnel who are not in the fire control room prepare for hard contact! The enemy is boarding Achillion. We will not let them take it. Grab any weapon you can get! We are going to kill them all!"

He hangs up the intercom and Balto, Kaltag, and Alexander head into the hallway and walk towards the armory. They'll use whatever they can to push the humans back.

**A/N: The battle will continue into chapter 12 and maybe chapter 13. R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Alex has a MP-73 assault rifle and is waiting for the humans to enter the station. They locked down the doors that were quick routes to the control room. They were going to force them down one path and hopefully, destroy them there.

The humans are entering hallway C, mainly because it's the only way that's unlocked to the control room. They don't plan on taking over the station. They plan on destroying it. They turn around a corner and a group of dogs are guarding the hallway. The firefight begins.

Balto is behind some sandbags firing his MP-56 assault rifle. The humans were surprised to see the dogs and were fumbling with their weapons. This gave the dogs the advantage if only for the moment.

Alex fires his gun and watches as blood sprays the walls and a human falls to the ground. He aims at another human and begins to fire again and another human goes down and blood is spraying everywhere. The battle has become so violent that the once white floor has become crimson. The dead are littering the hallway and the humans are even using their fallen comrades as cover. Alex knows the feeling of war. Most would say that war would make you feel disgusted or it would make you different. No, he felt…nothing anymore. When he first joined, he killed a cat and he felt…horrible. After two years, he stopped feeling remorse and guilt. He felt nothing except the recoil of his gun hitting his shoulder. And now he is killing humans and still feels nothing. Maybe if he stayed on the planet Eden and all the wars ended, he would feel normal again.

Balto is watching Alex firing his assault rifle and he sees Alex's face. Balto will always remember the face. Alex wasn't smiling or angry. He was…firing with a straight face. A straight face doesn't mean a lot, but the one thing it means is that Alex was doing the one thing that felt normal to him. He was…is killing humans. Balto shakes his head. Perhaps he needs to go on a holiday after all.

Alex keeps firing and his vision becomes red. This has happened to him before and he knows what it is. He has grown a blood lust. He doesn't love getting them, but whatever helps him get over killing everything in front of him. He has even earned the nickname "The Butcher" and it just stuck. He didn't like it, but whatever brought fear to the UCM's enemies' hearts worked with him. He watches the humans fall beneath a barrage of bullets and he feels…excitement. He ignores the feeling and he grabs a grenade and throws it at the humans. The explosion catches three humans and they are mangled by shrapnel and blood splatters all over the walls. The humans yell out "Retreat" and the humans sprint away from the death filled hallway. Alexander pursues, ignoring the calls from his comrades and runs towards the hangars.

The humans are boarding the shuttles they arrived in and one of them sees a second sergeant of the UCM running at them. He raises his rifle and fires. He watches blood spray from the dog's shoulder and the dog hits the ground hard. The humans board the shuttles and they take off towards the human fleet.

Balto runs after Alex and he hears a gunshot. He sprints towards the hangar and stops when he sees Alex on the ground. He walks over to Alex and sees blood has pooled under his shoulder.

Balto leans down and looks at Alex. "Just hold on. I'll get you to the infirmary."

Alex looks at him and frowns. "You might be expecting me to say leave me or let me die, but I'm just going to say hurry up."

Balto shakes his head. "You have a horrible attitude. What's your prob-"

Balto closes his mouth and pulls Alex to his feet. He walks Alex towards the infirmary.

**A/N: I finished this chapter and the word count came out in a toatal of 666 words. Eden and Nod with 666 words. Well then...R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

The aliens watched as the invading fleet starts to flee. They can hear the call of the power and it's coming from one of the planets. They are deciding to hang back because the defenses of each planet look formidable and they don't want half of their fleet destroyed only to end up getting destroyed by the other planet's fleet. That would be very bad. Maybe the invading, or now retreating, fleet will come back and attack again. That would make the aliens' job a whole lot easier.

Balto is staring out the observatory window and sees the last of the humans disappear from view. This isn't the end of the war. It's only the beginning of eternity.

The humans are counting their losses. They lost seven capital ships, eleven assault cruisers, fifteen battle cruisers, and three hundred assault ships. The soldiers they lost range into fifty thousand and still counting. It may sound like the worst defeat the humans have, but the worst is when they lost Earth to dogs. That was embarrassing. They need to destroy the UCM if they want to control Eden and Nod. Those planets were needed for the humans' complete control of whatever resources were on Eden and Nod. Maybe then they could end the Great Famine that has killed three thousand people on six continents. If they didn't win then they would have to rely on the other colonies to supply them with resources, like food.

Alex is walking to the control room of Achillion and starts to think to himself. _'Should we unleash a newly formed chemical on the humans? I wonder what it does.'_ He passes the control room and he walks into the research facility.

He sees a scientist and frowns at him. "That new chemical you guys made. What does it do exactly?"

The scientist smiles at Alex. "Why, it'll turn the humans into dogs."

Alex cocks his head. "What do you mean by that? Like they'll become dogs or they'll become something…else."

The scientist shrugs his shoulders. "I…I think the something else part is probably more accurate."

Alex backs up in horror. "They're going to become…they'll become monsters! You're going to kill us all if they get here!"

The scientist starts to tremble in fear. "Oh no! If they get here then they'll kill us all!"

Alex nods his head. "May the Lord God protect us and lead us down the blessed path."

The scientist cocks his head and watches Alex leave the research facility.

**A/N: You probably haven't caught it yet, but there's a pattern that you might see in chapter 14. If you think you know then review. If you don't know and just want to get to chapter 14, then review anyways. If you don't review (and have paranoia dispensia) I know where you are and I will find you! LOL (I have no idea why I just put LOL, LOL. Arrgh) R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_[Now the Lord God had planted a garden in the east, in Eden; and there he put the man he had formed.] _

_Genesis 2:8_

Balto is staring out the observation window and he hears the door open behind him. He turns around and sees Alex walk in.

He smiles at him. "Ah, Sergeant. How're you today?"

Alex smiles at him. "I'm fine sir. Do you know anything about the chemical the scientists have just made?"

Balto starts to laugh. "Alex, you need to learn to keep your nose out of things that don't concern you. And the chemical has been loaded up in the missiles anyways so it doesn't matter. And besides, how did you find out about the chemical? I don't even know about it."

Alex shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know…anything about it sir."

Alex turns and walks away and Balto watches him leave. He shakes his head and returns his gaze back to the observation window.

Alex is walking down the hallway thinking to himself. _'Order 66: If any officer disrespects the Lord then he shall be removed from command. Command 765: If any officer issues an order that disrespects the Lord than he shall be removed from command. Protocol 56: If our commander is a werewolf…Why did I say werewolf? There are no werewolves in our policies. Well actually, there is one. Order 8000: If a werewolf is sighted within the populace of Eden and/or Nod then the werewolf shall be terminated. That is the dumbest order ever created. There are no…well, he can't really say that. Something has been crawling around Eden and killing the citizens who venture into the woodlands of Eden. And I'll be the one to put a bullet in the fucker's head.'_

He keeps walking and he comes across the admiral.

He salutes him. "Sir, permission to be transferred to Eden's unknown regions. That corporal from Nod can replace me sir. I want to hunt that creature down and kill it like a…like a… like a… like a…"

The admiral smiles at him. "Permission granted. You have a sense of duty to protect the populace and I admire that. Go forth with my blessing."

Alex salutes him again and walks towards the hangars. He's going to start a hunt and he won't stop hunting until the creature lies bleeding at his feet and he has the gun pointing directly at its head. His commanding officers want him to kill the creature quickly, but he wants to enjoy the thrill of the hunt. And wherever the beast goes, he wants it to know that he's hunting it and he'll do whatever it takes to bring it down.

Balto hears the door open again and he turns around to see the admiral walk in. He salutes him and the admiral salutes back.

The admiral smiles at him. "I like it how the officers under your command come to me and ask brave questions."

Balto frowns at him. "Who asked the brave question sir?"

The admiral smiles at him again. "Why, Second Sergeant Alex asked for a transfer. He asked if he could hunt the creature down. I told him yes. So you should be proud that we have someone on the hunt again. Hopefully, he does a better job than the last one."

Balto keeps staring at the admiral. "What…What happened to the last one?"

The admiral starts to laugh. "He was eaten. Well have a great day sergeant."

The admiral leaves a stunned Balto behind him.

The aliens are watching the fleet defending the two planets and they decide that the invading fleet will probably attack soon. They need the power or the other aliens will destroy them. If the other group gains any more political power then the whole galaxy is doomed.

In Eden's Unknown Regions, a creature is eating the remains of a hunter. The creature looks like a wolf and yet also like some monstrosity that once was some known creature. The only thing recognizable on this creature was its eyes. Its God awful eyes were the most terrifying thing to be seen. They were as red as blood and when they looked upon you; your heart would stop from fear. This creature has been hunted by hunters for years and the only thing that has happened is that the creature has fed on all of them. Maybe someday soon, a worthy hunter would appear and the hunter shall make great sport. For now, he'll eat the unworthy ones that enter his domain and call upon a hunt. They are the only thing that ruins his day. They offer no real sport so he considers them as food.

**A/N: Does anyone know the pattern I was talking about? If you know then review. If you don't, review and PM me (only if you review and I'll tell you). And hopefully we know what the creature is. R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

Three days later, Alex is walking through the forest of the Unknown Regions. He knows the creature is around here somewhere. When he finds it, he'll rip its heart out. He keeps walking down the dirt path when he hears something behind him. The sound of twigs snapping is heard and he spins around only to come face to face with the devil spawn creature itself. He goes for his gun, but the creature lunges at him. It knocks him down to the ground and for a minute, everything stops around Alex. He sees the creature's eyes and sees the crimson color of them. They were…They were odd. They had the look of hate, but…something else was there. It was as if the creature didn't want to kill him.

The creature is staring at Alex. This is the only time when it's about to make it's kill that everything just…stops. He looks into Alex's eyes and sees pure hatred and yet, there was something else in them. _'Fear? No he doesn't look afraid. What is it then? Hatred? No hatred is his shield. What could it possibly be? Ah, I know what it is. It's respect. He has respect for me. Well now, if he respects me then I shall kill him in respect. Let the hunt begin.'_

The creature runs off towards the forest and disappears from view. Alex pushes himself to his feet and looks around for the creature.

He smiles when he sees that it's gone. "Let the hunt begin."

He keeps walking along the dirt road and comes across a wooden outpost. He enters it and prepares his camp. He will hunt the creature down and this is where he will start.

The humans have discovered something highly important. They have discovered a fleet of unknown ships that have positioned themselves near Eden. The humans became angry as they wanted Eden and Nod and they won't let anyone take it from them. They prepare their new fleet and start to head towards Eden and Nod again. They weren't going for the dogs. They were going for the unknown fleet and were going to destroy it.

Balto is watching the vast void of space when a bright flash appears and disappears from view. He keeps looking and a bunch of bright flashes appear and disappear and he realizes that a battle was going on. Whatever was going on over there, someone is winning.

Kaltag is walking around the space station and he enters the control room. He sees Balto staring out of the observation window and he walks over and begins to stare out into the void of space as well. He is looking around and he spots a battle going on. Multiple flashes of light appear and disappear and debris litters the area.

He looks at Balto and frowns. "What fleet is over there?"

Balto shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, but whoever's fleet is over there, it sure as hell isn't ours."

Kaltag nods his head in acknowledgement and looks back at the battle before them. Maybe the winner will keep going and will avoid a confrontation with the UCM and Canine Brotherhood fleets.

Alex is walking around the forest during the day because it would be foolish to hunt something down when it has the advantage. Sure it has the advantage in both day and night, but during the day, it can be spotted easier than at night. So here Alex is, looking for a creature that can rip him in half and he has planned to kill it. Maybe he should have asked for some soldiers. That would make it a lot easier…for him to find it when the creature is chewing on their bones. So maybe that plan was a bad one. Then again, when you're hunting a creature that can kill you in one swipe, nothing is a good idea. He keeps walking and he spots it again. It's running through the trees and disappears as quickly as it arrived. He could have taken a shot at it, but he'll only fire when the damn thing doesn't know that he has it within his sights. He'll only kill it when it's stopped and preparing for a rest. That's the way of this hunt. Trying to hit it while it is moving is folly because it moves to quickly. By the time you reload, it's at your throat and your blood is running down its arm.

Alex walks back to the outpost and starts to sleep when he gets to his tent. He knows that the creature will try to kill him and it can climb walls, but if it respects the hunt then it will wait. And if it waits, then the hunters it has killed weren't the best at the hunt. For now, he starts to go to sleep. He'll need it for tomorrow.

**A/N: Chapter 2 of Hope has been posted. I saw this story from Alpha Pack Productions (I think that's what they were called) and the authors who have formed it are: Malevolent Torment, Kodiwolf321, and the reviewer who has been (should actually be who is helping) helping me with my story Jwolf98. If you see any of these names on any story you come across, leave a review. They are great authors (I don't know Kodiwolf321 that well, but Malevolent Torment mentioned me in his story :D and Jwolf98 is one of my friend on here now. He wants to help with my story and I wish there is a way to make him one of the authors besides leaving author's notes.)R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

Alex is having the same dream again. He'll be walking through the forest when all the sudden, the creature would attack him and start to disembowel him. And that's when he would wake up. He would stare at the entrance to his tent to make sure that the creature wasn't attacking or it wasn't ripping his tent apart. After an hour, he shakes his head and climbs out of the tent and starts to prepare for the hunt again.

Alex walks outside into the main courtyard of the outpost and he pulls out his radio.

He shakes his head and contacts HQ. "HQ respond."

"This is HQ."

"I need more personnel to hunt down the creature."

"Okay how many do you need?"

"About…fifty."

"Fifty?! I hope you know what you're doing."

"Sir. I do to."

He hangs up the radio and waits for more hunters to arrive.

Seven hours later, Alex is cooking himself some food when he hears some vehicles approaching the main gates. He saunters over to the gates and opens both of them. He steps to the side as fifteen vehicles drive in. He cocks his head because he only asked for fifty soldiers and HQ sent him about a hundred and eighty soldiers. He sees them get out of the halftracks and he notices the machinegun on top of the vehicle.

Alex starts to laugh. "I said we're going on a hunt not we're declaring war against the damn thing."

One of the soldiers smiles at him. "HQ thought you wanted all the help you can get so they sent us down here."

Alex smiles at them. "Well that's good to hear. And I hope you're smart because running into the forest shooting will get you killed."

The soldier starts to laugh. "Whatever you say sir. Whatever you say."

Two hours later, Alex is walking through the forest with the other soldiers. He knows the creature is around here somewhere. When it appears, he's going to kill it and cut out its heart. Then he'll know that the populace of Eden is safe.

Meanwhile, the creature is watching the hunters walking through the forest. If they were smart, they would turn back now for the day is falling and the night will soon be upon them. And if they keep hunting when night falls, the creature will kill them all.

`Alex watches as the sun sets and the night takes over. And just as the soldiers start to mount flashlights to their weapons, the creature unleashes a howl unlike anything before. Alex felt his blood run cold and he started to tremble in fear. And that's when the thing attacked. The soldiers start to fire at it, but it moves too quickly and they only manage to kill each other. Alex watches as a soldier gets ripped in half and thrown away like as if he was clay. The creature is literally ripping the soldiers apart. Alex can see the latest victim's rib cage exposed and blood is squirting out of him. Alex runs over to him and doesn't even realize that there's blood on his muzzle. He tries to save the soldier, but he dies from too much blood loss. Alex can hear the screams of all the soldiers and he looks up to see that he's truly alone. He looks around him and the creature is nowhere to be seen.

He shakes his head. "Why did we have to go into the forest at night? We should have waited until daybreak to begin the hunt again."

He pushes himself to his feet and starts walking back to the outpost.

Alex arrives at the outpost and he opens both doors. On the other side of the door is the creature. Alex recoils back in terror and the creature attacks him. Alex is trying to fight for his life while the creature is just fighting for nothing really. Alex pulls out his combat knife and stabs the creature's twisted looking hand. The creature screams in pain and throws Alex into the bushes. Alex rolls down the hill and comes to a stop near a tree. He pushes himself to his feet and pulls out his gun. He looks around and that's when the creature lunges at him. He twists around and aims the gun at its head. He pulls the trigger and the sound of a gunshot is heard throughout the forest.

On the space station Achillion, Balto is watching the space battle come to a close. He watches the bright flashes and whoever is winning will probably attack Eden next. He will not let that happen. He had made sure that both fleets were in position and had checked if all the systems on Achillion were working. If the victorious fleet did attack, they were going to have one hell of a time getting through the defenses. It will be a battle that'll change the fate of Eden and Nod forever.

**A/N: Want to hear something...odd. No? Well too bad. I think it's odd that more people have read Eden and Nod than anyone has read Invasion. It's...It's weird. R&R Did any one find the pattern yet that I mentioned? Well you'll see it again in chapter 21 (Unless I end the story early :D).**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

Balto watches as the flashes from the battle stop. He shakes his head for he knew that the victorious fleet would invade. He watches as a bunch of ships start making their way towards Eden and Nod. Balto smiles as he sees the approaching fleet. The invading fleet wouldn't know what hit them.

The aliens were making their way to the defending fleet's planets. They were going to destroy them and claim the power that is rightfully theirs. They get close enough so that the defending fleet could see them and that's when the battle begins.

Balto watches as the battle of the century wages. It wasn't like the battle with the humans they had, no, it was a lot worse. Both sides were taking heavy casualties and the space station Arcturus was destroyed. The space station Aurora had been recently built and has been placed right next to Achillion and they have created a formidable defense against the invaders. What both sides don't know is that Eden and Nod have a self-defense system against meteorites. Balto sees one of the invading capital ships flying towards the planet. He looks at Eden and sees…space junk. It had been falling towards the planet and now it is flying towards the vast void of space. The invading ship gets ripped apart by the debris and is hurled with the rest of the debris. Balto starts to laugh until one of the invading fleets launches a blue ball looking thing and it flies towards the planet, creating an explosion that could be seen from space. He hears the door open and he twists around.

He smiles when he sees who entered the control room. "Alex! What are you doing here?"

Alex smiles at him. "Why, I finished the hunt. The beast lies dead and I requested another transfer. They asked me where I wanted to go and I told them Achillion. And here I am."

Balto smiles at him again. "Well, it's good to see you again."

Alex nods his head and walks over to the computers and starts to look at the shield defense of Achillion. Balto looks back out the window and all the sudden, a bright light blinds him and every living thing becomes blinded by the bright light.

**A/N: If you know what happened, then I want to know how. If you don't, then review. If you think you know, then review. R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

Seven hours later, Balto and Alex wake up from their unconscious states. They look around and see the alien fleet is still there and they are drifting around.

Balto looks at Alex and smiles. "We should destroy them while we have the chance."

Alex nods his head and they both manage to push themselves to their feet. Balto walks over to the fire controls and sits down.

He looks at the invader's capital ship and smiles. "Bon Voyage you bastards!"

He slams his paw down onto the red button and a loud explosion is heard and the alien capital ship is ripped apart by the energy beam. The fleet starts to fire again and the alien ships are turned into slag. The last alien ship tried to flee, but it was destroyed by a torpedo that was shot from the capital ship. Balto starts to cheer and Alex runs towards him and they start to celebrate. Alex pulls out a bottle of scotch from one of the cabinets and starts to drink it, but stops when he has a sick feeling in his stomach.

Balto frowns at him. "What's wrong Alex? We won!"

"I know we did, but it feels like something is wrong."

"Like what?"

"I…I don't know sir."

Jordan is looking up at the sky and is trying to figure out where the fleet went. A bright light had occurred in space and the fleet disappeared from the atmosphere. The Eden and Nod skies were bright enough that you could see anything that enters the atmosphere. It was amazing. The fleet had been there and then it disappeared. Something was not right about this at all. Jordan runs to the military complex near New Madrid and runs right through the doors and enters the control room and looks at the radar. His worst nightmares were true! The fleet was gone.

Balto looks out the control room when he hears Alex say something.

He turns around and looks at Alex. "What was that Sergeant?"

Alex looks at him and starts to tear up. "The planets Eden and Nod, they're…they're…"

"They're what?"

"They're gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

Alex frowns at him. "I mean that they were there and now they are gone. I thought we moved, but we are still the same distance away from Earth. The planets moved and…Hold on. I got something from the planet Eden and Nod."

Balto smiles at him. "What is it? Are they telling us their location?"

"No, they're sending us…seven ring-like structures and something that's called an Ark. They don't know where they are, but they have directions for us to get there. And they said that the rings will wipe out all life in this area and bring it back again. That's about it."

Balto growls loudly. "God damn it! We never get a fucking break!"

Alex shakes his head. "Don't worry sir. We'll find our home again."

The rings scatter throughout the galaxy, but one stays in the area where the planets Eden and Nod were. The UCM fleet and the Canine Brotherhood fleet begin their journey to find Eden and Nod again.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

_Three Years Later_

Balto, Alex, Kyle, Kaltag, and Jakob are walking on the surface of Installation 01. They were trying to find the cartographer so they could piece together where Eden and Nod have gone to. What they didn't know was that a huge war would be started because of the rings and that they were going to be given a name by both sides.

Balto walks into the control room of Installation 01 and he doesn't even know that the computer in front of him is recording all of them.

Balto turns to Kaltag. "I found where the cartographer is. It's in sector 3."

Kaltag nods his head. "That's the best news I've heard in years. What else does it mention?"

Balto turns back towards the computer. "It says that there is a research facility in sector 2."

Alex shakes his head. "Hell no! We are ignoring that because it only takes us to end up getting killed. We were the only ones that made it through into slip-space while the rest of our fleet was wiped out by the blast from the ring. So why are we going to go to the research facility to probably end up dead?"

"Because that's the only way to go to get to sector 3."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Why don't you shut up now? Hmm."

Alex shakes his head. Balto starts to type again and he smiles. "Done! We can leave now."

They turn around and walk towards sector 3.

_Fifty years later_

In a different part of the galaxy, another group of aliens have gained power in the galaxy. They believe that the gods have given them the Sacred Rings and they were going to go on their Sacred Journey if they activated the rings. When they first landed on one of the rings they got a glimpse from the gods themselves.

This is what the gods had said: "Kaltag, move your ass over here!"

"Balto, you're an ass!"

"God damn it Kaltag! Just get over here!"

"Fine. Alex, cover the door. We lost seven of our soldiers to the…virus and we aren't losing anymore."

"This is bullshit!"

"Just do it!"

"Jakob, help Alex with the door. We don't want them to get in."

"Yes sir!"

"Kyle, help those two secure the doors."

"Already on it."

"My name is Balto and we are on installation 06. If you are receiving this then come and find us. We want to head home towards Eden. Please help us!"

(Crashing noise in the background)

"Oh shit! Kill them all!"

(Gunfire is heard and the hologram turns off)

An alien with a robe on and sitting on a floating chair is preaching something to a bunch of different aliens.

He smiles at them. "By the words of the gods themselves, we shall head towards this Sacred Ring and we will save them in their time of need. But hopefully, they have gotten out of this ordeal and they are returning to the Sacred Lands where they call home."

All the aliens in the room start to cheer for the words of the gods have been spoken and the will of the prophets shall be done.

Meanwhile, on Installation 01, Balto, Kaltag, Alex, Jakob, and Kyle are in the control room.

Balto looks at Kaltag and frowns. "I think one of the warring factions knows what's going on."

"I doubt it. If they did, they would immediately attack Installation 01 and kill us."

"Wouldn't you know if someone was controlling the parasite?! We are killing them all!"

"And then we can find Eden and Nod again. Our enemies must be defeated before we leave this facility."

"I don't know Kaltag. I think this is going to backfire on us."

"Relax will you? They think we are called the 'Forerunners'. They think we are dead and they don't realize that we are alive and we…"

"Kaltag, what is it? Oh that's right. We are trying to test the mettle of both sides and see who we want to help us find Eden. So shut up Kaltag before you say something stupid again."

Kaltag shuts his mouth and walks away. Balto, Kaltag, Kyle, Jakob, and Alex are in control of the parasite they discovered on Installation 05. They had put an explosive device within the 'gravemind' and were going to destroy it and try to eliminate a small portion of the parasite. It would be easier for them to find Eden that way.

**A/N: Instead of a series of five, it's a series of four. Let's see how this ends on chapter 21. So two more chapters. If someone wants to make a sequel then they are free to do so with my blessing. Just wait for me to end this story please! R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

Balto, Kaltag, Alex, Kyle, and Jakob decided that they will have a better time finding Eden at the Ark. They could log into all the rings at the same time and they'll be able to find where Eden has gone. They have been monitoring the war and so far, the aliens have gone through a civil war and now an alien species has joined forces with the humans and now they are destroying the other aliens. And what made it worse was that the war has ended up on the Ark.

Alex looks at Balto and frowns. "We have to make this quick! The humans are taking the war here and if they see us then they might assume we're with the Covenant."

Balto shakes his head. "Then guard the door! I need as much time as you can spare!"

Kaltag looks out the observation window and sees a bunch of explosions. "It's too late! They're already here!"

Balto frowns at Kaltag. "What are you saying?"

Kaltag turns around and shakes his head. "We're stuck here sir. We might as well wait for death to come knocking on the door."

Balto growls at Kaltag. "You may have given up, but I haven't. There has to be an exit in this control room! Now help me find the damn thing or we're fucked!"

Kaltag smiles at Balto. "Sir, I want the people of Eden to know that I died for them. There's nothing left for us sir. Eden could be as close as you are to me or it could be millions of miles away. I'm…I'm tired sir and I know you are too. I…I give up sir. I can't do it anymore."

Balto looks at him and starts to cry. "I know how you feel Kaltag. Let's lock down the doors so the parasite doesn't get to us. When the humans come, we'll die with honor."

Alex looks at Balto and smiles. "For honor! Kyle, help me with the door. We need to keep this door locked down."

Kyle nods his head. "I'm on it Alex. Let's get the fucker locked down!"

Jordan is at the funeral of the soldiers that disappeared from Eden. On the list, he sees the names Balto, Kaltag, Nikki, Star, Alex, Jakob, and Kyle. He knows that if they survived, they will be trying to find their way back home. Hopefully, they weren't getting slaughtered on some unknown planet. He wishes that wherever they are right now, they are out of harm's way. Maybe they'll be protected on their journey home.

**A/N: Basically, they control the whole outcome of the war (sort of). The last chapter will be posted soon :D**


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

_[After he drove the man out, he placed on the east side of the Garden of Eden cherubim and a flaming sword flashing back and forth to guard the way to the tree of life.]_

_Genesis 3:24_

"Get ready Kaltag. Alex, prepare yourself."

Balto is holding his gun and is aiming it at the door. He heard someone knock on the other side and he believed that whoever was on the other side wanted to kill them all. He waits for the sign that whatever is on the other side will force its way in.

Kaltag is holding his shotgun and is watching the door carefully. Balto had told him that he has to be ready. He keeps waiting for the thing on the other side to force its way in. He looks around the room and sees that there is barely any cover to use and if a firefight did ensue then he would be fucked.

He turns his head towards Balto and frowns. "When will the firing begin?"

"I have no idea. Keep yourself prepared."

"Yes sir."

Alex is holding his assault rifle and he starts to look around the room. Whatever cover is in here won't protect anyone in this room.

He looks at Kyle and frowns. "Get your gun up and turn the safety off. You aren't going to kill a lot of shit if the safety is on."

"Fine. I'm just waiting for the enemy to break through the door."

Alex shrugs his shoulders. "Well…Ok then."

Jakob is watching the door and he keeps hearing the banging noise on the other side. He suddenly hears voices on the other side.

"Well this door is locked up tight."

"Cortana, can you open it?"

"Can I open it? Of course I can. The real question is how long it will take."

"We need to get the index from the control room. And this is the only way in."

Jakob hears something inserted into the panel and an AI appears in the room.

Jakob looks at it and cocks his head. "What are you?"

The AI looks at Jakob and frowns. "What…What are you?"

Jakob looks around the control room. "Well…my species, they created this machine we are on. The soldiers in this room want to get home and the thing on the other side of that door will die."

"Why do you want to kill him so badly?"

"Because we have given up our search for home. We made a vow that whatever wants to enter this room from the other side will be slaughtered. We just want to go to meet our Lord."

"You mean the Forerunners. The ones who created Halo."

"My people created Halo. We want to meet God when we die. Now unlock the door if you must. We are prepared to meet our fate."

The AI nods its head and disappears from view. Suddenly the door unlocks.

Balto growls loudly. "FIRE!"

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: I might be planning on creating a sequel, but if anyone wants to make a fifth story, they are free to do so. **

**Eden and Nod **

**Created by: Me(Duh!) and Jwolf98. If you see any stories created by Jwolf98, leave a review. He's a great writer and you should thank him for making this story truthfully. Without him, we'd still be stuck on chapter 3. So thank him right after you read this. He truly deserves it :D**


End file.
